


8023号情人

by Apooh



Category: Iron Man (Movies), Spider-Man: Homecoming (2017)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-21
Updated: 2018-12-21
Packaged: 2019-09-23 20:38:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,361
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17087345
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Apooh/pseuds/Apooh
Summary: *奶牛改造人设定*全文高雷，雷者避雷，锤哥的雷都比不上我雷*产乳，有乳房，纹身，号码牌耳钉，舌钉，铃铛项圈，伪受孕，人体改造，kj*人物性格特ooc





	8023号情人

-

 

Tony Stark得到了一个宝贝。

这是在肮脏的地下拍卖行里买到的一个堕入人间的尤物。

不久前的拍卖行里，一件件在世界上消失匿迹许久的珍品出现在所有卖家面前，带着面具的虚伪富豪们竞拍着那些举世闻名的宝藏，Tony却兴致不高的坐在楼上的包间内，看着那些所谓的宝藏，却没有一件他能看得上的，他知道最早上来的展品都不是那么的珍贵，但当编号第8023号展品上来时，吸引了他的视线。

那是个巨大的铁笼，里面装着的是一个人，一个可爱的男孩，准确来说也不算是，因为他有太多怪异的部分，可全场的人包括Tony都一目了然，这绝对是不久前被迫关闭的生物公司的产物，在他们面前的正是一个改造人男孩，人们的目光集中在他的身上，而他则是被黑色的蕾丝遮住了双眼，卷卷的发间一个松散的蝴蝶结，藏在发间的耳朵上钉着8023的号码牌，他的嘴里塞着一个恶趣味十足的粉色口枷，津液将那个粉色的球弄的湿漉漉的，红嫩的嘴唇也沾上了不少变得油亮发光，男孩只穿了一件单薄的衬衫，遮不住的好身材让人一眼就能看出，束缚着双手的镣铐将他的手背铐在身后，他坐在铁笼中手足无措的四处张望，像是一个不知身在陷阱的小动物一般楚楚可怜。

“今夜第一件活物展品，他结合了奶牛的所有优点，绝对是最佳的床伴，我发誓，他绝对是今晚最棒的一个，标价一千万，竞拍开始。”

这是Tony第一次认可拍卖师的马屁。

原本聒噪的拍卖行里顿时安静下来，没多久再次炸开了锅，标价瞬间攀升到了四千万，在一切落定前，Tony按下了包厢外的灯，他参与到了竞拍中，当助理问他要将价格抬高至多少时，他毫不犹豫的开口说：“一亿，不够再加。”

拍卖行里的每个人都倒抽了一口冷气，全世界都知道，那个被迫关闭的生物公司最佳的杰作绝对是用于战争的改造人，而不是这种瘦弱漂亮的，只适合去发泄欲望的玩具，一个亿对这种玩具来说，太奢侈了，所有人都在感叹着Tony Stark的大手笔，除了Tony本人，看着被重新拉上黑布推下去的铁笼，他闭着眼睛意犹未尽的回忆着刚才的男孩，那个属于他的8023号情人。

流程不算复杂，Tony专门派了人去接他的小奶牛，而他本人早早的离开了拍卖行，活物交易一般拿走了钱，就可以立刻提走活物，等到他到家时，小奶牛已经乖乖的坐在了他的床上。

Tony拎着西装的外套，他随手打开了灯，乳白色的灯光倾泻在男孩白嫩的大腿上，Tony慢慢的走进他的卧室，那个他从来都没有让他如此亢奋的房间，他走向他的小奶牛，大床上从未躺过让他如此心动的存在，他的奶牛男孩，正面朝着他躺在床上，用一步跨上了床，铃铛被Tony的动作弄的叮当作响，他拽着金属铃铛，上面刻着一行小小的字告诉了Tony，他的8023号试验品名字叫做Peter Parker，属于Tony Stark所有。

Peter咬着口枷，发出小声的呜呜声，不断颤抖着，Tony解开那个毫无用处的黑色薄纱，黑纱落下的瞬间Peter的眼泪顺着面颊往下落着，红扑扑的小脸上挂着还没来得及落下的泪，一副被人欺负了的模样刺激的Tony更加性欲高涨，他又摘掉了那个被男孩咬在嘴里的口枷，离开口腔的粉色球体拉出了一条不短的银丝，呻吟声随之溢出，他扭动着身体，也无法抵挡那支特殊药剂的威力，地下拍卖行会为了让所有买床伴的买家有一个满意的初夜，商品在交给买家前都会注射一针特殊的催情药剂，Peter也不例外，他慢慢的向Tony靠近，不断的落着眼泪还发出委屈的呻吟声。

Tony亲吻他的嘴唇，带着舌钉的舌头与他纠缠在一起，金属小球摩擦着口腔，时不时的撞击到Tony的牙齿，Tony解开Peter的手铐，他就被Peter顺势按倒了床上，男孩吐着半截舌头，眼里都是被催情剂折磨升起的欲望，用带有哭腔的声音说可怜的话：“先生...呜...救救我...”

Peter很快的就解开了Tony的皮带，他俯身用嘴咬着裤子上的拉链，缓缓拉下，津液不断溢出嘴角滴在深绿色的西装裤上，在拉下内裤的瞬间，Tony那根早已被Peter撩的高高涨起的肉棒弹了出来，他伸出舌头舔舐着肉棒，舌钉和软软的舌头在肉棒上滑过，快感让Tony的大脑一片空白，他闭上眼睛，再睁开时Peter在肉棒的顶端处舌钉来回的刮蹭马眼，他一口含住肉棒的顶端，在口中吮吸，他尽自己最大的努力去吞咽那根肉棒，这是改造前调教的。  
Tony抽出肉棒，抱着Peter喘息着，将他压在自己的身下，解开那件只是起到欲盖弥彰作用的白色衬衫，他一粒一粒的解开，衬衫下秘密逐渐曝光在了灯光下，男孩被改造最特别的地方，他有像发育成熟的女孩一样的胸部，没有丝毫下垂的乳房和挺翘的乳尖，Tony顾不上赞叹，指尖轻轻的触碰隆起的乳房，掌心里的乳肉柔软的像是一团棉花，在他手下微微颤抖，他轻轻的揉捏着，伴随着他的动作Peter眯着眼睛呻吟，他的乳房远不止这么一些神奇。  
“啊...啊嗯！里面...好涨嗯...”伴随着Peter的呻吟断断续续夹杂着一些模糊的话语，Tony不解的看着他，Peter揪起自己的乳头，揉搓揪扯起来，即使是这样也无法缓解里面的胀痛，他捧着那不算大的胸部，撑起自己的上半身，邀请着Tony，Tony含住左边的红嫩的乳尖，他吮吸着乳尖，牙齿咬在乳肉上像是要将他们吞下一般，他吮吸着，没有任何变化，牙尖轻轻的触碰着肿大起来的乳晕，他再次吮吸，Peter尖叫着，乳尖泄出醇香的奶水，这与哺乳的妈妈不同，这是改造人结合了奶牛产奶这一最大的优点。

Tony不断吮吸着Peter的乳房，他呻吟着托着Tony的后脑，像是一个哺乳的妈妈，他们相拥的姿势躺在床上，那个被Tony用手照顾的乳房不断的向外溢着纯白的奶水，全部顺着乳尖向下流去，奶白色的液体沾湿了腹部，Tony暂时的吸空了一边乳房，可他不打算也吸空另外一个，他揉搓着乳尖，从白嫩的乳肉开始捏起，一直捏到肿大发红的乳尖，Peter随着他的动作尖叫低吟，乳尖滴滴答答的分泌出的奶水全部滴在了腹部，流向小腹，Tony放开了手，他伸出舌头舔舐着，从乳沟向下一直舔到肚脐，一阵酥麻感从腹部传向大脑，Peter枕在枕头上大声尖叫，他抓着身下的床单，挺起身子，脖子向后仰起勾起一个漂亮的弧度，红嫩的嘴唇不断的流出诱人的呻吟声。

Tony一路舔舐到Peter的小腹，在小腹出留下了一个深红的牙印，他握住那根被刺激翘起的玉茎，慢慢的撸动起来，另一只手扒开了男孩的双腿，顺着两瓣柔软的臀肉摸到臀肉间湿暖的股缝，后面的花穴早已开始滴滴答答的流泪了，透明的肠液落在床褥上晕湿一小片，Tony勾起了一抹不明的笑意看着Peter，他慢慢的探入了一根手指，因为肠液的缘故他不用扩张太久就可以插入第二根，第三根，到第四根时花穴就已经收缩的紧紧的绞着Tony的手指，他慢慢的在穴内抽插起来，前端撸动着玉茎的手配合着抽插的速度，前后都是同样的快感，Peter张大了嘴他闭着眼睛皱起眉毛呻吟起来：“啊..啊嗯...额嗯...快...好棒呜——！”

没有多少持久力是Peter射了出来，喷射出的精液和小腹上的奶水融合，在洁白的躯体上形成斑驳的图画，后穴排出更多的肠液让整个甬道变得湿滑又温暖，Peter眯起眼睛，高潮让他脸蛋通红的喘息着，Tony抽出手指来，在干燥的床褥上擦了擦，他看着Peter那副失神模样说：“还有更爽的。”

“请给我...嗯...我想要...”Peter迷糊的说。

Tony掰开了Peter的大腿拉起一条搭在了他的肩上后，便扶着自己的肉棒慢慢的插了进去，比四根手指略粗的肉棒插进了Peter的后穴，Peter睁大了眼睛，酥麻感和撕裂的痛感传遍全身，他蜷缩起脚趾抓住床单，从未被插入过的后穴让Peter体验到了最大的快感，他放声呻吟，眼泪也抑制不住的大颗涌出，他舒服的时而咬住下唇，发出发出诱人的鼻音，随着肉棒一点点的深入，Peter的手抚摸上自己的小腹不断揉搓，像是这样能增加更多快感一样，另一只手慢慢的撸动着自己的玉茎，带有舌钉的舌头吐出半截露出那颗散发着金属光泽的圆球舌钉，Tony一点点的没入，他还是留了一小部分在外面就开始了在后穴的抽插，他抓住Peter的双腿缓慢的抽插，Peter舒服的小声哼唧着，随着速度的加快，那双掐着Peter大腿的手也加大了不少力道，他掰开那双想要合上的大腿疯狂抽插，他借着撞击的力道整个没入，撞击着Peter的前列腺。

“啊...啊嗯...撞...啊撞到了！呜...呜...要怀了嗯....”Peter大开着双腿，两团酥肉摇晃拍打着，奶水也随着摇晃溢出些许，他迷乱的说着一些不可能的事情，却勾起了Tony的兴趣：“你还能怀孕吗，小奶牛？”

“当...当然啊嗯...太快了先生...嗯！”

Tony加快了速度和力道，每一下都能撞击在他的前列腺上，他跪坐在床上拉起Peter，Peter的双腿环绕着他的腰，双手抱紧他的脖颈，而Tony则是握住那两团浑圆的屁股将他们掰开，他抬了抬头，嘴唇摩擦着耳廓对Peter说：“那就把你操到怀孕...给我生一群小奶牛...哦天...你这该死的屁股夹得我可真紧。”

Tony最后的抽插冲刺着，已经没有力气呻吟的Peter仰着脖子 张开嘴巴任由Tony随意操弄，他们一同达到了欲望的最高峰，Tony射在了Peter湿滑的甬道中，满腹的精液让Peter在被Tony放开后，像是怀了孕一样的妈妈，护住自己的小腹反复揉搓，一副淫乱的失神模样小声嘀咕：“我的宝宝...”

而泛红的后穴里不断流出乳白的精液，让Tony再次硬着插了进去，Peter的催情剂效果还没有散去，Tony又抓着他做了几次，他们在天色破晓前在浴室解决了最后一发，Tony抱着被改造的奶牛男孩回到卧室，他摘下了男孩脖颈上挂着的铃铛和耳朵上的8023号号码牌，把人塞进被窝里盖好被子时才发现男孩腰间的青色纹身，那是交易锤音落定时纹的“Belong to Stark”，那个属于Stark家族的终身烙印，他作为改造人无法逃脱的命运，他心疼的吻了吻男孩的额头，隔着黑纱看到Peter时，就算他不是改造人，就算只是个普通的男孩，他只要出现在Tony Stark面前，他也一定会爱上他。

 

-END

 

我反思，我有罪，我拖延症晚期，我好变态1555551，不求喜欢了，但求不喷就行...太变态鸟。

 

谢谢喜欢，不喷就好，食用愉快(´;︵;`)


End file.
